


On the Ice

by baby_broski



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Lauki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25059772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_broski/pseuds/baby_broski
Summary: It was the winter Olympics.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	On the Ice

Lauren lost herself to the music, she and Kierans motions in sync like they practiced millions of times before, gliding across the ice. Their every move affected their score, every leap, every spin.

It was the winter Olympics, after all, and they had everything to lose.

The cold hit both of their skin, both of them twirling around, along to the beating music. Her skates skittered like leaves on an autumn day. The song was slowly ending, their points mostly collected, and for one last time before the song ended, the two of them glided toward the center of the skating rink, Kieran twirling her under his strong arm, their breaths heavy but soft, their hair finally resting at their shoulders, much different than it flying around as they sped around the large rink. It felt like they were the only ones in the rink, the crowds roar unnoticeable.

But Kieran twirled her around, but unlike those practices where they'd end standing together, he slid down onto one knee, onto the ice, little ice flakes clinging onto his black pants.

She stopped breathing.

Then, did she hear the crowd roar. Cheer.

"Lauren Sinclair," he told her, still breathless. Pulling out a ring, he asked her with such passion, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Yes, yes, yes!"

And the crowd cheered as the two lovers kissed. 


End file.
